Fishermen have long been hampered by the unavailability of an effective device for varying the speed of an inboard or outboard motor to allow for trolling. The need has been particularly acute for those anglers whose large horsepower motors do not allow them to reduce speeds for proper presentation of bait. Motors greater than about 25 horsepower do not have the capability to operate at low trolling speeds necessary to achieve proper presentation of bait.
Typically, users have resorted to a separate motor for trolling. However, use of an additional motor is cumbersome and requires additional boat space. The additional motor must be fueled by gasoline or electricity and therefore, space must be provided to accommodate the additional equipment. Additional equipment also increases the weight of the boat as a whole. Increased weight may also reduce the maximum speed of the boat. Further, the user must switch from motor to motor depending on the desired speed. Therefore, this switching increases work for the angler and decreases fishing time.
Alternatively, users have employed devices which reduce the effective speed of the user's present motor. A number of such devices have been developed which are directed to the reduction of speed of an inboard or outboard motor. However, the devices are not practical for today's high performance boats and motors and reduce user control of the craft. A number of these devices utilize plates located aft of the motor propeller to disrupt the flow of the propeller thrust. The speed of the boat is thereby reduced, but at the expense of the boat control. The boat control is affected since the thrust is often times deflected down and forward thereby disrupting the flow from the path originally intended. Also, forcing the water jets down results in unnecessary disruption of the water which scares or spooks the fish beneath the craft. Another problem with some prior art devices is that they are generally fixed in position aft of the motor's propeller and create a significant drag when the speed control device is not being utilized. Therefore, the user is not able to utilize the full capabilities of the equipment. The device becomes a hindrance when the boat operates at higher speeds.
Also, a number of the prior art devices allow only one trolling speed. The trolling speed necessary to position the boat as desired changes constantly. Weather conditions and the desired type of fishing play a large role in the speed necessary for proper presentation of bait. It is necessary for the fishermen to be able to choose the proper trolling speed for current conditions and the desired type of fishing.
The present invention offers an improved trolling apparatus that fills a need in the art for a simple, effective, easy to use apparatus which is not limited by the problems associated with prior art devices.